Mark of Athena fanfiction
by EllaTheHarpyFan
Summary: Fanfiction for the next book in the Hero's of Olympus, all rights go to Rick Riordan! Enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**Annabeth I**

Annabeth didn't flinch as they passed through the magic boarders. She didn't quiver at the sight of thousands of demigods aiming spears at the ship. She didn't back down at the hundreds of glares she was receiving.

She was looking at Percy Jackson.

Right, the first time she'd seen her boyfriend in months and he was wrapped up in a huge white pillowcase with a purple sash lining the edges. Well, at least he was safe.

She couldn't help focusing on his handsome sea-green eyes, or his tousled black hair that was for the first time in his life combed out. She also couldn't help focusing on the girl next to him with milky brown hair and fierce brown eyes, dressed in a similar outfit.

Percy and two other demigods made their way to the ship, determination written across his sharp features. "Come on," he told his companions—a younger girl with curly black hair and sweet brown eyes, and a guy around sixteen with Asian features and a baby-like face. Both looked nervous, and both looked up to him. "It's time you met my other family."

Piper shared a nervous glance with her, both of them sure something was going to go wrong. Something always seemed to go wrong in the past between the Greek and Roman demigods. And if Greek mythology had taught her anything, the past liked to repeat itself.

Annabeth glanced up to the dragon head on the mast of the ship. It was meant to lead them to where they needed to go, to give them courage. But honestly, after that incident with Medusa, a severed head didn't really do anything to boost Annabeth's morals.

For months she had planned what she was going to do when she saw her boyfriend. But when he walked on deck, looking like he owned the camp, which guessing by the Praetor marks on his right forearm he did, she didn't go through with any of her plans. She didn't run to him or start crying. She didn't punch him on the arm and kiss him and tell him what a seaweed brain he was. All she said when she walked up to her, affection written across the eyes she loved so much, was, "Who was that girl you were with?" Percy looked dumbfounded, blushing furiously.

Jason laughed out loud, his sky-blue eyes lit up like he owned the sky. Well, his father did anyway, being Jupiter and all. "That was Reyna," he told her, making Percy blush. "Senior Praetor."

"Prayer?" Leo asked, his Hispanic features frowning. "She doesn't like serve Hera or whatever, right?"

This time Percy laughed. Annabeth loved his laugh. "No, she, um, leads Camp Jupiter."

"And it seems like you've joined her," Jason murmured softly. Annabeth was sure he wasn't intending anybody to really hear, but they did, and suddenly everybody grew solemn.

"Look, dude. I didn't mean to take your place or anything—"

"Don't sweat it," Jason said to Annabeth's relief. She'd known Percy would become a leader at the camp, but she was worried about how Jason would react when it came down to the moment. "I wasn't here. The camp needed help. I understand."

Percy's expression looked like the sky had been lifted off his shoulders, and Annabeth knew how that looked because she'd seen his expression when that had happened as well. Suddenly the gray streak going through her curly blonde hair felt oddly more noticeable.

Then the younger girl with gorgeous curly brown hair and milk-chocolate colored skin turned her attention to Leo, who had been staring at her ever since they had walked on board, just like every girl he saw. Annabeth had never seen a girl look _back_ at him in the same way, and for some reason it sort of startled her. "Hazel," the guy with the baby-face warned, trying to pull her back. But she shook her head, her eyes never falling from Leo's face. "Oh my gods, Sammy?" she asked, fear and wonder passing through her voice. "Sammy is that you?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for all the feedback! It really made my day. Here's chapter two, all propterty rights go to Rick Riordan, hope you enjoy! (Ps, sorry it's not so long, I don't have much time to write)**

**Annabeth II**

Annabeth frowned at Leo who looked like he'd just swallowed a toad. Then his usual smirk surfaced and he laughed nervously. "Sorry, lady. Leo Valdez at your service," he said, giving Hazel a cheesy little bow. "I'm the captain of _Argo II_, and the son of Hephes-I mean Vulcan," he winked, moving his fingers outward into the _Star Trek _sign. "Head mechanic and—"

Hazel started turning frighteningly pale so Piper put in jokingly, "But we call him the Repair Boy."

"Hey," Leo protested. "I'm only trying to introduce myself to this fine—"

Jason laughed, pushing them both along. "Come on guys."

It sounded like they'd had this argument before, and Annabeth decided not to question it. She didn't miss the stubtle glare coming from the guy with the baby-face, or the way he looked at Hazel. She wondered what was going on between them.

Then Percy walked up to her side, his pillowcase billowing in the wind. "You idiot," Annabeth murmured, all the stress of the past eight months arising in her chest. All the pain and doubt that she might never see him again— the guy who'd given up eternity for her.

They kissed.

It wasn't a long kiss, and it wasn't what Annabeth had been hoping for, but knowing he was safe was going to have to be enough for the moment, because they hade bigger problems at hand.

Like, for instance, the whole Roman camp holding up weapons, looking ready to kill them the moment they talked.

Jason, carrying a white flag as a sign of truce, walked out first. Followed by Percy, then Hazel, then by the guy with the baby-face. Annabeth, Leo, and Piper stood nervously in the hull. Then, with Annabeth leading, they followed into the Roman camp.

Annabeth saw the Field of Mars to her left, and the Little Tiber to her right. In front of her was a massive camp. She saw the Senate House, and the Circus Maximus, and the Coliseum. She admired the architecture, and the setup.

"At ease, Romans!" Jason shouted, keeping the warriors at bay. Annabeth saw Reyna's eyes light up at the sight of him, a murmur going through the crowd. "We come in peace!"

"Yeah!" Leo put in, still making the Vulcan sign with his fingers. "Peace to the people in bed-sheets!"

Piper slapped him on the back.

A tall guy with a ripped open teddy-bear was glaring at Percy. "Are you sure they are safe?" he called out, the hatred for her boyfriend showing clearly in his voice. "Because if they aren't..." the guy seemed to relish the thought.

"Percy, Hazel, Frank," Reyna called out to each of them. "Leaders of the Fifth Cohort! Is there peace?"

Annabeth noted the way she didn't address Jason.

Apparently he did too because he cleared his voice and spoke for them. "We do not wish war, my fellow demigods. Juno has started the Great Prophecy! We come to—"

"Collect the deimgods from Camp Jupiter," Percy finished for him. Everybody in the crowd looked like they had just confirmed their worst nightmare.

"Octavian, back down! We trust our former Praetor," Reyna barked, an athoritive power drizzling through her voice.

Octavian grumbled, looking ready to kill his already torn up teddy-bear.

As they joined the crowd, Reyna frowned at Annabeth. "A daughter of Minerva," she hissed, clearly not liking that. Then she regained herself. "Let our _graecus... _friends eat and sleep. I assume they will be welcomed in the Fifth?"

Next to everybody in the crowd seemed to nod to that, except for a guy with kool-aid and a girl with a spear in her hand.

"And tomorrow," Reyna said and Jason and Percy winced. "War games to test our... guests worth." She was looking directly at Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo III**

Leo was freaking out. Not like 'Opps the peguasus left a surprise in my favorite shoes freaking out', like the 'Oh my gods my greatest fear has become a reality' freaking out.

As cool as he was acting with this whole ordeal, he couldn't stand next to Hazel without fear lacing throughout his throat. A bigger fear than being with his mortal enemies. A bigger fear than evil cyclopes with chain-mail mumu's on...

"Leo," Piper grumbled, her eyes still glaring at Reyna and Jason. "Get your butt over here."

Though he didn't feel like it, he got up and walked over there anyway. "Beauty Queen, so not cool." See, being the daughter of Aphrodite, not only did all the guys try flirting with her, she just had to get the freaking word powers. Even if it had saved his life countless times, it wasn't fun when she was mad at him. Which was often, now that he thought about it. "What is it?" he asked more softly, seeing her pained expression.

"What do you mean?" she snapped angerly, not really aimed at Leo, but the aggravation growing. "Nothings wrong, what would make you think somethings wrong?"

He put his hands up in protest, "Hey, I didn't mean to—"

"Hey guys," Percy breezed in, looking just as uncomfortable as everybody felt. He seemed like a good guy, and not quite as stuck-up as the other Praetor. Reyna gave him the chills, even if she was totally hot...

Piper didn't answer him, but continued to glare at the couple. "Hey dude, whats up?" Leo said, fiddling with his magical tool-belt.

"I hear you guys have been saving the world," he said. It was a compliment, but the way he said it was grim and dangerous. Leo had a feeling Percy had been in more trouble than he talked about, the sadness in his young eyes told that much.

Leo shrugged. "Hey, it's what I do. Save the world, I mean," he winked. "Excuse me," Piper growled, marching down the hill towards where Jason and Reyna were holding hands, lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey, sorry about that thing with Hazel," Percy muttered, gripping his ball-point pen like it might save his life. Leo froze. "It's nothin'," he replied with a smirk. "Girls fall over me all the time.

Percy chuckled and moved on, leaving Leo to his own depressing thoughts.

Sammy... He had never told anybody about Sammy. There was no way anybody should have known about his dreams. The dreams where he had been riding with a girl, a girl he loved, a girl with flowing chocolate colored hair, her sparkling eyes. He used to dream so often of her, that he was her boyfriend, Sammy. It was his home-away-from-home. It was a comfort from having to sleep in sewers, always holding up his guard so high. Where he could be himself.

Leo was Sammy and Sammy was Leo. But Sammy wasn't real, he was a dream. The most awesome dream ever, and it was his secret; one he tried not to think about after the dreams ended. After she rode off and he never saw her again.

Just then a strong runner sprinted up to him, sweat drizzling on his forehead. "War-games!" he called out, looking to the Field of Mars. "Prepare yourself, _graecus_."


End file.
